First Time Around
by Blotts
Summary: A Death Eater attack sends Albus and Snape out looking for the survivor: a girl name Kat. She is magical but doesn't have control over her powers, but must stay at Hogwarts; as the assistant janitor?!Order of the Pheonix makes and appearence(roughly based


Disclaimer-This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
*** She sat there staring off into space for how long she didn't know. All she knew was that she just wanted to stay there and stare. Let the plain white color of the wall surround her, become her, she wanted to drown in the plain simple- ness of the wall. Sitting there in the an over stuffed waiting room chair that her bum had called home for over 4 hours, waiting for the news of her family.  
  
The hospital smell that would have usually gotten to her, now was nothing at all, because it felt like she wasn't breathing. The stiffness and sickness that she could usually feel in the hospital wasn't there, because she was numb.  
  
Nothing was there because she wasn't really in a hospital, no she tried to convince herself, she was really in her bed and she would wake up in a few minutes; everything would all be a dream. Things like this weren't supposed to happen to people like her. They just weren't. Men in black cloaks didn't attack and kill ones brother, torture ones parents. People like her weren't supposed to live lives like this. They were supposed to be totally normal going to school or work everyday. No problems this great. Everything was supposed to be planned, and what wasn't planned was supposed to happen to someone else. There weren't supposed to be bumps in a paved road. Sitting there, Kat tried to keep everything from sinking in. Trying to analyze the situation without really accepting it would (she hopped) prove useful.  
  
'Okay some men in black cloaks came into our little house. Attacked my parents, and killed my brother. I hid and did nothing.'  
  
'What great character you have,' thought Kat as she sighed and looked off into space yet again. Only this time the wall wasn't there, instead there was a man with a purple cloak, and a long white beard.  
  
Kat's head snapped up, from past experiences she had learned to never trust anyone with a cloak on. Jumping back over the back of the chair, so that she was crouched back on her knees behind it. Trying to take smaller breaths to not appear as nervous, did nothing but made her feel lightheaded. Finally getting the nerve to look over the once welcoming waiting room chair, she noticed the man's accomplice. Clad in black robes, black cloak, and well black everything but his skin, which was a nasty shade of a bleached looking white. Her mind clicked, and instead of feeling fear of the people standing in front of where she once sat, she felt anger.  
  
Disregarding anything that one would call rational feelings; she lunged over the chairs in the waiting room, and grabbed the gothic looking figure by the neck, screaming in one breath as loud as she could muster,  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
Rage was throbbing through every part of her being, each beat of her pulse bringing it stronger and stronger. She tackled the man down to the ground, rolling around on the hall, punching, yelling, screaming, doing anything and everything to this man that she had been fantasizing about after the lot of them had broken into her home. The rage was so strong that she didn't feel the jabs that the man did in defense.  
  
When the rage had been drained from her, she felt herself being lifted up off the ground by someone from behind her. It was the old man with the purple cloak! General amazement flashed through for a brief moment, which allowed the other man to get up and regain a decent amount of composure, and telling a concerned young nurse that the Kat had just tripped and fallen on him by accident. When she didn't buy it he brought out a long stick and muttered a few words, but of course Kat noticed none of this.  
  
'He looks so old,' thought Kat, 'How could he lift me? I've got to be at least 120 pounds, even if I am on the short side...'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the older of the two men, who had know let her shirt go. Recognizing this, she stepped back, sat down in her faithful waiting room chair, sitting with her legs crossed looking like she just found out someone had pissed in her corn flakes.  
  
"Now that we know that you recognize at least one of the attackers, would you please follow me," though this wasn't a question, Kat treated it as one.  
  
"No," the rage had subsided and was now replaced with an obstinate outlook toward the two men.  
  
"Yes, well then this way."  
  
The bearded man walked on as though Kat had said nothing, his purple robes flowed behind him down the hall, and the man that Kat had attacked trailing behind, his robes billowing, with a newly blackened eye. Soon they disappeared down another hall with out another look back.  
  
A few minutes later, curiosity over coming her a on where they might be going Kat followed, but not before grabbing her bag; she figured that it was heavy enough to knock at least to old man out if she needed to get away.  
  
Walking through the winding hospital corridors, Kat was pretty sure that by now she was lost. All the halls looked the same, and she had lost any signs of the two men. 'The nerve of them,' Kat gripped to herself, 'asking me to follow them, and then leave me in the middle of this stupid hospital.'  
  
Still busy thinking to herself, she bumped into an overly pleasant looking woman who seemed to be in her early twenties was also decked in robes, or what Kat thought to be a pretty snazzy hospital gown, either that Kat decided, or an ugly dress.  
  
"Hello love, you look lost," the woman smiled a pleasant smile that Kat would have at that very moment liked to have punched off her face.  
  
"Erm...yes, there was a man with a long beard and purple er. robes," Kat felt very stupid describing the man that she was seeking, "and I was looking for him."  
  
"Do you know his name?"  
  
"Oh you see that's the thing... er... I was er... adopted and I think that he was from the adoption agency. This is the hospital that they suppose that I was born in so he was here getting records, and er... he told me to follow him. I never got his name so I got lost and didn't know who to call for," lying was one of Kat's strong points, and she was rather proud of herself; even if she wasn't particularly fond of this lie.  
  
"Oh, yes Professor Snape er. Severus did mention something about that! Albus Dumbledore is the man's name! Oh, you are a lucky girl you get to meet the famous Dumbledore! One of the best wizards in history..."  
  
The nurse continued her ramblings, and Kat continued her nodding, but was lost after the woman said wizard.  
  
'Man, how did I make my way into the psychiatric part of the hospital? No wonder the walls look different, too,' Kat thought and nodded her head so the lady wouldn't become suspicious, 'I need to find a way out of here before they lock me up, too.'  
  
"I am quite sorry Miss, but I really must be going. If you have seen the man would you please tell me," Kat's patience wasn't something to be toyed with especially now that her parents were in the hospital and she didn't know whether or not they were going to live.  
  
"Oh, yes they went that way," the woman's platinum blonde hair, which reminded Kat of an obnoxious secretary that used to work for her dad, went down in her sunshiny face that made Kat sneer for some reason unknown even to herself.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Walking off in the way that the woman pointed, Kat was very glad that she wasn't blond or peppy like that; she really despised the kind of people who were overly optimistic. If the person's arm was to be chopped off and they responded, "Oh, at least this isn't the hand I write with." then that person wasn't someone that Kat would be overly fond of.  
  
Turning another corner, Kat caught sight of the men that the woman had called Severus and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'Wonder if they're some type of doctor or if the lady's just nuts,' Kat became lost in her thoughts once again and was quite startled when the white bearded wizard tapped her own her shoulder.  
  
"AHHH!" Kat jumped straight up and spun around to blue twinkling eyes. Restraining herself from running or showing any signs of evident fear Kat opened her mouth.  
  
"Hello," Kat was glad that her voice hadn't squeaked or anything of the sort when saying hello as she was now very nervous, and almost getting to the point of wishing that she had stayed in her comfy waiting room chair.  
  
"A little jumpy are we?" The man's happy eyes had a soothing effect, but left Kat to wonder why because most people who had twinkling eyes annoyed the hell out of her. Trying not to let the eyes comfort her too much, Kat looked away.  
  
"It's not polite to sneak up on people," trying to sound bigger than she felt was pretty hard, especially as the man in black (who was now standing behind Albus Dumbledore) had been responsible for her parents near death attack, and his sneers weren't helping matters now.  
  
"I suppose your right," a grin slipped over his lips that made his eyes crinkle up around the edges and his eyes twinkle more than ever before.  
  
"Who are you?" Sick of the little polite conversation that was going on, Kat decided that she would jump straight to the chase.  
  
"Why my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is my friend Severus Snape."  
  
All her confidence and everything but, perhaps her breakfast seemed to drop to her feet. That lady was right. The Severus Snape character was one of the people that had attacked her, and Albus Dumbledore was his friend: according to the lady a wizard.  
  
"The polite thing to say is your name," Snape had decided to speak up from behind Albus, his voice like oil; smooth and even rolling off his tongue in a way that Kat wished that she could master; because it scared the hell out of her.  
  
"You obviously know my name as you attacked my family," emotions were beginning to chock her so she didn't notice the quick flash of guilt in Snape's eyes, "What kind of person are you to murder a little boy, not even 10 years old? Rape a woman who never did anything to you? Or attack a man trying to defend his family? What is going on here? You are the sickest group of men that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Kat was trying to control her emotions enough to not go totally ballistic on the men, but it was hard. She had the worst temper; things would explode or catch fire when she was pushed over the brink. Her attempts to control her emotions were in vain though; Albus' beard was now smoking and turning a black singed color as it burned.  
  
"I am terribly sorry about your family, but under the circumstances we must discuss what happened, and why you weren't attacked," Dumbledore had noticed his smoking beard, and waved a single hand over it vanishing the fire.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you don't know what happened?" This was confusing Kat, Albus, the leader (Kat assumed) of this group didn't know what his own men did to her family. What was going on here?  
  
"My dear," his voice was now sounding strained as though he was trying to explain to concept of rocket science to a small child who kept asking 'why?', "I am not responsible for the group of men that attacked your family-"  
  
"Yeah, but he is," cutting the old man off and pointing a finger at Severus, "you," pointing another finger at Dumbledore, "said so yourself. Let me quote you," her voice now got in what was a somewhat mocking pitch, "'Now that we know that you recognize at least one of the attackers, would you please follow me,'" Katharina's voice was going to break soon and she knew it.  
  
Frustration was building along with the realization that her brother was dead, and her parents very well may not make it through the night. Hating to cry, Kat usually used laughing as an alternative, and she could feel a small giggle coming on.  
  
"I may be responsible, I'll admit, but it wasn't as though I didn't tried to stop it before hand," Snape looked almost regretful, but Kat didn't notice it, she had broken into a fit of hysterical laughter. Laughing cleared her mind, or brought on relief, so once she started she couldn't stop, like a hysterical person crying. The laughing lasted for a good fifteen minutes, where Albus and Severus didn't know what to say or do so, they thought it was best if she was left alone until she stopped. Then she started crying, sobbing silently at first, then it came a little louder. It wasn't full fledge crying, Kat hated doing this in front of people and avoided it at all causes.  
  
Dropping her bag with a loud thud, Kat sat down on the cold hospital tile with her back up against the colorful wall. Feeling totally defeated, Kat looked up with her red puffy eyes and tear stained face, "Fuck you, damn it! You mother bloody fucking bastard," she directed this toward Snape who seemed like he had a few choice words for her, too, "I hope you're happy with what you did to my family."  
  
Katharina picked up her bag with one final sniffle, turned on her heal, and started walking down the hall the way she came, wishing nothing more than to wake up in her bed in the morning, and that morning would come a lot sooner.  
  
*** A/N- My first chapter! Wow I am so excited! Please tell me what you think in the review! Blotts 


End file.
